1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body attitude screening apparatus for a slide fastener slider used when a body of the slide fastener slider is supplied to an assembling device and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a guiding method has been mainly employed for a general body attitude screening apparatus of a slide fastener slider. In the guiding method, a plurality of parts in a bowl of the body attitude screening apparatus receive torsional vibrations so as to be fed onto a transferring passage and are screened based on their attitudes in a screening portion provided at a predetermined position of the apparatus, and only the parts in a desired attitude are supplied in sequence. The parts in other attitudes are dropped in the screening portion and returned into the bowl of the body attitude screening apparatus again.
In the guiding method, in many cases, the special transferring passage corresponding to a shape of the parts is used. For attitude screening of parts in different shapes, it has been necessary to adjust the transferring passage and the screening portion to be suitable for the shapes of the respective parts.
There is proposed an attitude screening apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-14739, wherein electrically detecting means and eliminating means are provided to the screening portion to mechanically eliminate parts in attitudes other than a desired attitude.
In the case of the former prior art, a special transferring passage corresponding to a shape of each slider body is necessary in the body attitude screening apparatus, and sharing of the same body attitude screening apparatus for screening the attitude of the bodies in different shapes is impossible. Changing of the transferring passage and the screening portion for each kind of body requires experience and a large number of steps of operation.
When the latter prior art apparatus is used for supplying the body of the slide fastener slider, a shape of the body of the slide fastener slider is peculiar and intricate and it is extremely difficult to electrically and optically sense the attitude of the body based on an outside shape of the body. Furthermore, when a technique such as a pattern recognition is used, a structure of a sensing portion becomes intricate.